


Voice

by Mason_Massacre



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mason_Massacre/pseuds/Mason_Massacre
Summary: I wasn't actually gonna write this but Ethan called me out. So now I must, enjoy the porn
Relationships: Your Narrator/JuicyFruitSnacks
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Voice

Voice  
Narrator/Juicy  
Author's notes: ya done fucked up son

The recording session was almost over, the boys had been playing a horror map and of course got sufficiently scared to fuck and high tide. Eddie was still babbling in Spanish which caused Narrator to chuckle quietly as they wrapped everything up.  
"Eddie.. Eh.. EDDIE!" Josh yelled, a laugh behind his words.  
"What?!" The salsa boy snapped, finally switching over to English.  
"We're not recording anymore." Narrator cuts in not unkindly.  
The boys let out varying sounds of amusement as Eddie mumbled a soft 'oh' before starting to chuckle himself. It was a wholesome moment and definately made Juicy feel better. His heart was still uncomfortably close to his throat but hey, he'll live. Especially.. Juicy's phone lit up with a text notification.  
His face flushed a dark red and he barely managed to mumble out a good bye and left the discord call. Juicebox snatched up his phone and with a slight pause, he opened up his messages. 

Voicemailman: You ready for me to come over and rail that scrawny ass of yours?  
Juicycheeks: nothing's scrawny about this fatass  
Voicemailman: haha I'll be there soon

Juicy's heart skipped a beat. He was NOT ready to have his fatass scrawny ass railed. Honestly just thinking about how all this came to be only made his head hurts, the plot was to too much to think about.  
He sighed then started putting his equipment away, kicking a jacket across the room towards a chair as he did so. The mindless routine helped him remain calm as he walked to the kitchen. 

A glass of water and shower later saw Juicy sitting on the couch in his living room as he waited for Narrator to arrive, and a quick check of his phone assured him that it had been 30 minutes since narrator's text. Fuck, should he have prepared more? There was a knock at the door, dammit, too late now. Juicy stood up, trying to ignore the sudden shakiness of his thighs.  
"Coming!" Juicy called out as he made his way to the door, only hesitating a couple seconds before he had both locks undone and threw the door wide open. Narrator was suddenly in his space before he could even lock eyes with him. He was vaguely aware of the door slamming shut as the man in front of him loomed his extra few inches in height over Juicy.  
Narrator had him backed against the wall, one arm curled behind his head and the other propped up on his own hip.  
"Hello, Juicy." He crooned in his theatrical deepened sexy voice.  
If Juicy's knees weren't already weak, they definately were now. A squeak of sound managed to sneak out of his mouth before he cleared his throat, which seemed to make the predatory smirk stretch further across Narrator's face.  
"Hey, man."  
"You ready, Honey bunches." Oh fuuuuuck the voice. It did things to Juicy.  
Managing to put aside the horny for a moment, Juicy locked eyes with his friend. He must've seen something in his expression, because his entire demeanor changed. Narrator pulled away and dropped his arms to his sides.  
"Sorry, man, probably should give you more space." Narrator said a bit awkwardly, his voice still absolutely dreamy but lacking the theatrics he usually put up.  
Juicy, already missing his warmth but grateful for the space to think, brushed it off with a smile.  
"Nah, man, you're good. Just didn't expect you to, you know, be there." In order not to lose the atmosphere, Juicy slunk into Narrator's space with his own smirk, which he hoped was nearly as sexy as it had been on the man before him.  
"I'm nervous, of course, but I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Juicy looped his arms around Narrator's neck a little less awkwardly than he thought he would feel wrapping his fucking arms around another guy, especially a good friend's. Hm, Narrator had really nice shoulders though, broad and honestly he was resisting the urge to just hang on him. Narrator's smirk was back and his wide hands settled on Juicy's slim hips.  
"Well, me too. Think of it as Fanservice." Narrator's voice dipped down an octave. fuuuck  
"My room's down the hallway." was all Juicy had to say before he was lifted off his feet and into Narrator's arms.

Juicy was plopped down onto the bed with a quiet 'oof' and was immediately followed and pressed down by Narrator's bulk. He felt his breath catch as the larger man caught his chin in his thumb and index finger, he was pulled forward into a soft kiss that he melted into with no complaints. The kiss delved into a few small soft ones that Narrator trailed down Juicy's jaw to his bared neck. He was glad to just relax because this was a whole new world to him, honestly it probably was for Narrator as well.  
Teeth drug down his jugular causing Juicy to inhale sharply. He let out a very embarrassing whine when Narrator's teeth pressed dangerously hard in the meat of his shoulder.  
"You just gonna lay there and be horny?" The deep voice rumbled across his skin.  
"A tempting proposition." Juicy responded breathlessly. Damn, he was already so worked up with only a few kisses, nah, it's definately the voice that's doing it to him.  
Narrator chuckled and pulled back to sit on his heels where he perched above Juicy's knees. He yanked off his loose tshirt and glanced down at Juicy to see the most likely very horny eyes staring up at him. Another chuckle and juicy was following suit by ,only a little clumsily, wiggling out of his shirt. Narrator was on his chest in a flash, teeth and lips assaulting his slight pecs. Juicy bit back a moan as a nipple was caught between sharp teeth and tugged sharply.  
"Ow." He gasped when Narrator's teeth bit at the whole of his pec, leaving a circle of angry looking indents.  
"Sorry, is that too rough?" Narrator pulled back to watch Juicy's face.  
"Mmm.. No, Keep going." Juicy's voice was soft but his dick definately wasn't. He needed this to continue before the damn thing broke off.  
"Whatever you say, juicebox." Narrator went back to laving Juicy's chest with more gentle bites and soft licks at the sensitive peaks.  
Narrator bit down a little harder when Juicy's noises started to die down, Juicy let out a high pitched squeal in surprise at the rough treatment. An only slightly apologetic kiss was placed over the new bitemark.  
"Help me with your pants." Narrator hummed when he finally pulled away from the mess he made of Juicy's pale chest. The soft plain was littered with red bite marks and pink hickeys blooming everywhere just under his collar.  
Juicy wiggled his hips to get the sweatpants loose while Narrator moved back so he could pull the offending garment off completely, but he also hooked his fingers into Juicy's underwear. He was now completely bared to his friend. Oh fuck  
His dick bounced up proudly and Narrator's eyes dropped from Juicy's wide blue eyes to appraise it. Juicy could see the gears turning in his head.  
"Don't-"  
"Hey, man, nice cock." Narrator interrupted, a smug grin making his eyes glow.  
"I hate you." "No you don't."  
Juicy threw his head back with a groan when Narrator's hand was suddenly wrapped around his straining erection. He thumbed at the head and very gently stroked from tip to base, mindful that he didn't have any lube. Another moan broke from Juicy.  
Narrator let go of the hard dick to pull a condom and packet of lube from his back pocket. While he was preoccupied with that, Juicy rose up onto his knees and pressed close to the bigger man. He caught his lips in a pleasant kiss then worked the condom out of Narrator's hand.  
"Y'know, I haven't had sex in a long while, I'm clean." He said, face flushed dark red where it lay buried in Narrator's shoulder.  
"Hm? Me too." Came the languid response.  
A slippery finger pressed between Juicy's cheeks and dipped slightly into his hole. Juicy let out a sharp high pitched sound as Narrator held him close with one big arm around his waist. He wiggled his finger in until it was knuckle deep in Juicy's ass, a light thrust of that thick digit had Juicy moaning into his friend's shoulder. He sank his teeth into Narrator's shoulder with a surprised grunt when another finger joined the first a little too soon.  
The larger man grunted at the sudden pain, but kept his movements gentle as he worked the tight hole open. Lube eased the way, but it was slow work to get him loose enough for another finger. Juicy was making soft noises from where he still had his face buried in Narrator's shoulder. The man in question made soft low sweet reassurances to his friend as he wedged a third finger in.  
"OH FUCK." Both of them froze at Juicy's sudden outburst.  
"Did I-" "That felt so good, what the fuck!"  
"Huh, oh, I must've touched your prostate." Narrator mused and curled his fingers into the same spot. Juicy let out a loud moan as his hips started to grind back onto Narrator's fingers. He grabbed at Narrator, moaning when that same intense pleasure shot up his spine like an electrical currant. "Oh, fuuuuuUCK!" Narrator dug his fingers into the tight space. Juicy let out a wail at the intense feeling coursing through his body. He had no idea being fingered by his friend would be so fucking intense.  
"Move back for me, honey." Narrator removed his fingers and swatted Juicy's hip gently as he shuffled back in order to unbutton his pants.  
Juicy felt a spike of anxiety but squashed it down as he laid back down on the bed. He settled his feet flat on the bed, knees pressed together to have some resemblance of decency. For his pounding heart mostly, actually. He watched as Narrator shimmied his jeans and underwear off, his hard dick bounced up proudly once it was free. Juicy' s cheeks darkened into a deeper blush.  
"Y-You sure that'll fit?" Juicy said a little breathlessly.  
"It sure will, Honeybunches." Narrator slid his hands between Juicy's knees and very gently, but firmly, pried his legs apart. Juicy let him with only a little bit of resistance, a drop of sweat slid sown his throat. Narrator pressed close, one hand still spreading Juicy's thighs, while the other held his thick cock down towards the waiting hole.  
"Juicy, put a pillow under your hips." He purred in his deep sexy voice as he rubbed lubricant on his cock. Juicy followed the command and sighed once he was in a more comfortable position. He didn't have long to relax because Narrator was pushing forward. The broad head of his dick pushed through the tight rim with a little more force than was required. Juicy yelped and Narrator stilled his hips.  
"Ow slower, man, that.. ah fuck.. that feels bigger than it looks." Juicy panted out.  
"You're tighter than I thought, even with three fingers work of prep." Narrator's brows pinched in at the vice like hold on his dick.  
He pulled out to apply more lube that dripped down the hardened length. Narrator pressed forward again, this time the slippery head pushed in effortlessly but they both let out deep groans at the tightness and stretch. The slide was easy, but very slow as Juicy's body opened up to the intrusion.  
"You're so fucking tight." Narrator growled, his teeth bared in a sexy snarl.  
Juicy just moaned and arched his back as the last few inches crammed into his tight little ass. He fell limp when Narrator pressed his pelvis as close to his ass as he could and his fingers dug into the soft give of Juicy's thighs. He bit his lip, and readjusted his stance for a better position which caused Juicy to gasp sharply.  
" Sorry, does it hurt?" Narrator huffed, sweat starting to drip down his jaw as he looked down at Juicy's pinched brows. His eyes were closed and he was breathing in short bursts.  
"'S a lot." Juicy managed to get out, hands fisting the comforter below him. Narrator readjusted his grip to hook behind Juicy's knees and spread his legs wider around his bulk. That seemed to ease some of the pressure that had caused his hips to tense uncomfortably. The larger man rolled his hips forward slowly trying to aim for the bundle of nerves he had been playing with what felt like hours ago, but was probably only 10 minutes. Juicy sobbed suddenly in shock and a predatory snarl stretched across Narrator's face. Found it.  
Juicy fell limp again when Narrator stopped grinding. He had relaxed enough that Narrator didn't feel like his dick was about to be crushed by the tight walls clamped around him. He pulled back about halfway, unable to take his eyes off the place they were joined. Juicy's rim was red and dripping with lube, he twitched weakly at the motions of Narrator's hips gently rocking in to be pressed flat against him. The gentleness would've been appreciated if the hard dick wasn't so merciless on his unused hole. However, there wasn't as much discomfort anymore, and Narrator pulled back to thrust forward a little stronger than before. Juicy moaned high and breathlessly.  
That's it. Narrator started up a consistant shallow rhythm that made poor Juicy's body slide bonelessly up and down on the bed before the larger man pressed forward. Juicy let out a huff of breath as he was uncerimoniously folded in half, knees almost by his ears as Narrator deepened his thrusts. The hard dick pounded hard into his prostate and despite the fact he could barely breathe, loud unbridled moans squeaked out of him. Juicy threw his arms around Narrator's shoulders and held tight, his own dick leaking precum at the sexy groans of the powerhouse of a man above him.  
"Damn, you're flexible." Narrator huffed breathlessly as his hips slammed forward mercilessly into Juicy's prostate. Electric pulses of pleasure raced down his spine and he could only keen weakly at the assault. Juicy was past the point of speech when Narrator's pace picked up even further. They were rutting like wild animals and Juicy felt tears well up in his hazy blue eyes. He was anxious about this? It felt so good.  
"Juicy, I'm, guh, getting close." Narrator rumbled low and god that was hot.  
"M-Me too." His ass felt utterly beaten and he could only claw weakly at the broad shoulders he still clung to.  
Narrator grunted and his thrusts turned from fast and deep, to fast, deep, and hard. Sharp, high moans were being punched out of Juicy before he let out a scream as he came so hard his vision blanked out and he could only lay there boneless, crying, and moaning as he came all over his stomach. Some of the white ended up on his chest, but he didn't care.  
Narrator growled something absolutely feral as the hot, tight walls clamped down around him viciously with Juicy's release. He was locked in close to the lithe man beneath him, his own release jerked from him as he pressed as close as possible to the tight ass beneath him.  
Juicy whined at the rush of slick over his bruised prostate. Narrator gave a few shallow, weak thrusts to ride out both of their orgasms. then there was silence except for their heavy breathing. A pause, and Narrator was pulling back to unfold Juicy from his previous pretxel position. Arms fell from his shoulders and he ignored the sting of where blunt nails had dug into him.  
Narrator was getting his breath back so he gently pulled out, breifly admiring the dribble of cum that gushed out after. He rose off the bed despite his shaky legs to go get a wet washcloth. Juicy whined at the loss of warmth, but continued to stare blankly up at the ceiling. He jumped a little as a warm wet cloth pressed at his skin to clean him off, but relaxed once Narrator joined him on the bed.  
"What the fuck." Juicy managed to get out, his throat hurt after that scream.  
"Wassit good?" Narrator sounded wrecked too. Juicy nodded and didn't protest as he was dragged closer to the larger man and the comforter was pushed down so they could lay under the sheets.  
It didn't take long for them to pass out in each other's arms, sated and on Juicy's end, sore as fuck.


End file.
